1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tree pruning machine and, more particularly, to a tree pruning machine adapted to have a body for vertically elevating on a standing tree through wheels, and a cutting unit for cutting branches of the tree while turning on the periphery of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tree pruning machine for cutting branches of a standing tree by a cutting unit while elevationally climbing on the tree through wheels driven by an engine is known. However, since the cutting force of the cutting unit of the conventional tree pruning machine of this type is relatively small, it is difficult to cut branches having large cutting resistance such as thick or hard branches. An engine of large horsepower is considered as means for increasing the cutting force of the cutting unit so as to cut the thick or hard branches. If the engine of large horsepower is employed, the weight of the engine itself increases and it is further necessary to rigidly form a frame of the pruning machine, thereby increasing the own weight of the machine and hence wasting the output of the engine for the elevating force on the standing tree, resulting in no expectation to strengthen the cutting force of the cutting unit in the pruning machine.